


Kismet, is it?

by lightsaveher



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaveher/pseuds/lightsaveher
Summary: I've easily fallen for you, but is falling out of you as easy?





	Kismet, is it?

"I'm so so sorry I've been so busy these days baby. I swear I'd give you all my time after I'm done with all of this. _**I promise**._"

She had never said something that was, unintentionally, so big of a lie. A big fucking lie.

* * *

"Oh wow, I never thought it'd be this fun getting to know you guys. I'm sorry I was so intimidated all these years to approach you guys," she laughed.

"Us, intimidating? You serious?" Vernon widened his eyes.

"Do we look like we bite?" Joshua laughed.

"I mean, you guys are one of the most respected names in 3rd-gen K-pop. It's only right that we don't take y'all lightly," she shrugged.

Summer 2020, both Aikona and Seventeen had just made their comeback. Common comeback tradition: variety shows. What better way to globally promote many groups at once than an English-speaking variety show, with the English speakers of each group. Fate, I guess, brought Rimin, Vernon and Joshua in the same team, and from there sparked a quickly blossoming friendship, honorifics aside after cracking the same foreigner jokes.

"Oh you're too much. You guys made a pristine rep for yourselves too," Joshua chimed.

"Our groups are like a few months apart. We all have our fair share of cringy debut music videos," Vernon chuckled.


End file.
